


To Rise Again

by littlehuntress



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Historical RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll meet time and time again, not even death can stand in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:Patroclus always dies first, over at comment_fic on LJ.

Patroclus final breath is the beginning of the end. Achilles is grieving, wanting to turn the earth upside down if it means he would get to hold Patroclus one last time, to feel his touch. Warm and gentle. But the Gods have done their will, taken away the best part of his life. Left him to chase after the part of him that's now missing. 

He can't change Fate, fight her on this one and the darkness is rising within himself. He vows when his own life ends, they'll meet again. Not even the Underworld will be big enough to force them apart, together they'll conquer the kingdom of death and their embrace will last for an eternity.

He always dies first, leaving him to mourn. To fathom a world without him in it. One where his name is no longer spoken. 

The sacred flame burns no more, Hephaistion's eyes have closed forever, and his bones will turn to dust. Alexander will have to walk around without his other half, he can't eat or sleep. He's existing instead of living. Alexander will be remembered for years to come as a great king, and Hephaiston's name will appear next to his.

Alexander says they'll be buried next to the other. In death as in life. 

Centuries can pass, their faces and names might change, but their feelings for each other are everlasting. Within the first touch Steve knows Bucky is the dearest and most beloved person to him. It's always been just the two of them. 

In this life he refuses to let go, he'll fight heaven and hell for just one more day with his friend. He's going to the farthest corner of the planet just to find him, because he's lost him far too many times before. Bucky is half of his soul. The missing piece of his existence. 

The world begins and ends with him.


End file.
